Happy Halloween
by ForbiddenBeauty
Summary: -A story for halloween 2008- Draco sees a girl one late night in the library, and he can't get her out of his mind, until the Halloween ball.


**Happy Halloween:**

The day had finally come where the mystery would be reviled. This night of mystery was the night he had been waited for, longing for. He had waited a month for it to come, and now it was finally here. A night that was truly magical, even for the muggles. A night filled with excitement, horror and laughter. Now, how is this possible, you ask? Well, anything is possible on this night, because tonight is Halloween.

It had all started a month ago on the 1st of the October. It had been an all day long studying in the library, for almost all the students. As the library started to emptying, one student stayed and studied on, tired and exhausted; Draco Malfoy.

The homework they had been given this week was too much, and it was slowly building up. It wasn't so much the homework that was frustrating him. It was the boring nights and days, where he had nothing to do. He couldn't mess with people anymore without being ratted out. People knew it was him. Filch had confiscated pretty much every prank material there was on school. He had to wait for the next Hogsmead weekend before he could get reloaded. Also the fact that there wasn't any one to talk to made the day much more boring. Crabbe and Goyle were out of the questions. They were both so thick headed that it was a wonder that they had made it this far in Hogwarts.

And then there was Parkinson, but all she ever wanted to do with him was snog. He had liked snogging with Parkinson , don't get him wrong that girl could kiss, it was just, now she was needy when she did it, and that made him look like some boy toy, and if there was one thing Draco didn't like it was him looking minor that he was so she was also out of the question..

Time went by with studying in the library. He only needed to finish a couple of questions for Charms and then he was done. Suddenly something stopped him from continuing: A noise from back of the library. It wasn't Madam Pince; she was up at her desk at the entrance to the library. The noise came again. His curiosity got the better of him, so he got up and followed the noise. He walked isle after isle, until the noise was only an isle or two away. He poked his head out from the isle he was in. There wasn't anything to see, just books, shelves, a tail and a desk…- Wait a second, a tail?!

He looked closer. There it was a cat tail waving from side to side. First he thought that it was Ms. Norris, but this tail was all black. The cat was purring that was the sound he had heard. He was about to turn around and walk back, when something odd happened. The cat started to grow, the tail shorten and began standing on two legs.

Without wanting to do so, he let out a surprised "What the-". At the cat turned its head shapely at him. A pair of fierce yellow eyes was now looking at him, while the rest of the head lost its fur and skin came into view. On top of the head hair started to grow. For a moment time stood still. At this moment he knew what he was happening. He was looking at an animagus. The eyes blinked at him, and then time sped up again. The girl turned and ran away before Draco could say anything.

Ever since that day Draco had been determent to find this cat. He had tried searching for it by looking up registered animaguses, but none of them went to Hogwarts. So he went back to the library to wait for it to show up again. A couple of days later it showed up at the same isle. It looked around and stopped at a book, it seemed as if it had been looking for it. This something funny happened. It took the book from the shelf and began reading it. It read an half an hour or so and then it left. Draco wanted to know what book it was, so he took it. It was a book about animaguses and what to do as one. So he had been right, she was unregistered.

She was out on her weekly visited to the library for her hidden research. It amazed her how easy it was to sneak by Madam Pince as a cat. She probably just thought it was Ms. Norris, but still. Ever since she learned she was an animagus, she wanted to learn more about it. What it means, what you can do etc. She had gone to the library a couple of weeks without any problems, but then Draco Malfoy showed up. She had been quite surprised to see him. When their eyes had locked, she had frozen on the spot. Was he going to bust her for being an unregistered animagus? But the look he gave her told her, he didn't know who she was, so she ran. She hoped that they wouldn't cross paths again, while she was a cat, if he caught her and she turned, then she was surely busted. Luckily he hadn't been in the library, when she got there, since their last meeting.

She entered the library, walked through isles and isles until she reach the right bookshelves and found the book. She took it out and flipped it open. At the first page a note was attached, it said:

"To the cat,

I know your secret, but don't worry I won't tell anyone. I just want to know; why you keep it a secret? It you're ashamed, don't be, I think it would be quite an honor. I've always wondered how it would be

Draco Malfoy"

She looked around but no one was near. Should she reply?

All day long he couldn't stop thinking about the cat-girl. Her eyes had something wicked about them, like Halloween. They were mysterious, scary, breath-taking, but at the same time beautiful and mesmerizing. Like you wanted to know more, but you don't know if you dare, or if it's safe.

At lunch time he was sitting in the Great Hall eating, when an owl came with a note to him, and then it was gone (the owl). The letter had his name on the front of it. He opened it and read:

"Draco Malfoy,

The reason I haven't told anyone is because I don't want that kind of attention, I'm afraid of how people will react, and besides it could be fun walking around the halls after hours. Just think I would have the best Halloween costume ever. No one would recognize me.

Cat"

He tried writing her again, but he never got a reply.

November was drawing near and that meant the Halloween ball was soon to be held. At the ball he would find her. She was going as a cat; otherwise she wouldn't have mentioned it in her note.

So now the night had come, Halloween. The Great Hall was beautifully decorated with black and orange, and pumpkins and candles etc. Everyone was dancing and swaying to the beat, all in different costumes. Draco had come as a vampire. Now he just had to find her. He had to find out who she was; he couldn't stop thinking about her. She had bewitched his mind, on Halloween; a witch and Halloween, what a match, like their costumes: vampire and cat, both creatures of the night, tonight was their night.

He looked around at the dance floor, but he didn't find her, so he went to the punch table to take a break, on his way he bumped into someone. It was a girl.

She said: "Sorry" and then looked up. Their eyes locked.

Draco froze. He was looking into the same pair of cat eyes as he had done in the library. He had found her. Then he started to notice the rest of her face, hair and body. She had long brown hair and she wore a black cat suit. Then as lighting from a clear sky he realized who she was; Hermione Granger. At the same time she knew that he knew.

She leaned in, so her mouth was right next to his ear, and said: "Our little secret"

She took one step back, looked him in the eye and turned around to disappear in the maze of people, but not before she said:

"Happy Halloween… Draco"

* * *

**A/N* So what did you think? Good? Bad? Did you not understand something? Anything, let me know.  
Update on "Hermione's the Man" as you may have seen on my website, I'm almost done with the next chapter, a few more words and then spell and grammar check.**


End file.
